Detention of Doom
by geminidragon76
Summary: [REVISED]Sequel of DodgeBall to Destruction...Prequel to THE TRAIL OF APOCALYPSE AND DOOM.Zim and Gaz face ridicule & hardship in class.Then there is detention!Zim and Gaz has found themselves dealing with the consequences of DODGEBALL! WARNING!ZAGR!
1. Zim at Class

A/N

I do not own invader Zim or any of the characters. I am just an insignificant insect that is just a fan. All characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and nickelodeon.

This is the sequel to "Dodge ball to Destruction" and the prequel to "THE TRAIL OF APOCALYPSE AND DOOM"

I did a revise of this story because I want to make it more understandable. Also the reasons I wants too, is that I also revises my first story so I didn't want any confusion in my sequence of stories… I hope you all like!

* * *

MISS BITTERS CLASS 

Zim rests his head on his desk as Miss Bitters keeps droning on and on of doom. The spooky teacher croons out "_Doom, doom, doom, doom_... and where will it all end class?"

Zita raises her hand.  
"Yes Zita?" Miss Bitters points with her long old pointy finger at the girl.  
"_Doom_, Miss Bitters?" answer Zita.  
"**Correct** Zita" Miss Bitters nods in approval.

Zim gave Zita an annoyed "_you 'Miss' Know- it- all_" look. Zita stuck her tongue out at Zim. Zim stuck his long snaky tongue back at her in retaliation! "BLAAAAH!"

"ZIM!!! Answer this question, what is the meaning of life?" Miss Bitters screech.

Zim turns to Miss Bitters with his tongue still sticking out "mmm? Mmm?" Zim slurps his snaky tongue back in, the he taps his chin in thought…"eh...uh, doom?" he answers.

Miss Bitters rebukes, "**Wrong**! The answer to the meaning of life is **42**!" She emphasis that with a slap of the ruler on her desk!

Dib cocks his eyebrow. Far is it that he wanted to defend Zim yet… 42? He raises his hand and said, "Wait, Are you saying that the answer to life is 42? That was on the _Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy_!"

Miss Bitters mock, "Well Dib since you read that book you can write a book report on it!"

Dib raises his hand again, as he argues further "Miss Bitters! Everyone's read that book!"

Miss Bitters raises her brow and her scoffs, "Really Dib? Do you think everyone reads?"

Dib turns to the class as he spoke. Dib disputes, "That's ridiculous! I am sure..." and pauses. The looks at everyone else in the class were blank expressions on their faces.  
Dib frowns at that, "Oh come on! Anyone? It is like the best sci-fi that came out! IT'S A CLASSIC!" …still, nothing sparks any intelligence in their eyes.

Zim stuck his chin up and retort, "I read it, but Cows don't speak _European_ English."

Dib cocks his eye in doubt of Zim's comment, "oh seriously Zim? _The Hitchhikers Guide_ is real?" he asks.

Zim threw his head back, laughs..., laughs..., and laughs. Then he went maniacal in his laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" interrupts Dib.

"_**FOOLISH**_ DIB, I, THE GREAT ZIM WILL RELISH IN YOUR DESTRUCTION! THE HITCH HIKERS GUIDE IS BASES ON... uh…uh oh… " Zim stops and realizes he might have said too much, "OH NO I HAVE SAID TOO MUCH!" Zim said aloud to himself.

Zim turns to the rest of the class and shook his threatening fist at them, "YOU HEARD NOTHING! NOTHING!"The class just stares in awkward bafflement.  
Someone in the background gave a cough, "_cough__special Ed kidcough_"

"I HEARD THAT COUGH! NOT EVEN THIS SPECIAL **ES** WILL SAVE YOU!"

The whole class doubles up in laughter at Zim!

Miss Bitters strikes her ruler on her desk! "SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND HAPPINESS!" WHAP!

The whole class stops laughing.

"As you all know, Zim will have to miss the rest of the class after lunch tomorrow for his _remedial class._ Zim needs extra attention because he is unbalances." Miss Bitters leans in real close to Zim and as something rattles… she sneers at Zim, "Which means Zim that the school wants you out of it's ordinary class and stick you somewhere out of the way!"

Zim is at first shocked! "Like I… I am _**defective**_?" Zim squeaks.

"YESSSS!" she answers with a hiss.

Zim looks about the class… then he turns back to his desk… sinking down on his seat… deflates.

"Ouch…" Dib wince at the hurt in Zim's stare as Zim just gazes out at nothing.  
Dib spoke up, "Hey that is not what remedial class is about! He and Gaz are only in there just because of what happened at GYM!" (_See Dodge ball to Destruction_)

Miss Bitters coldly shot back "No one remembers that! And with their short attention span you can't count on them to remember yesterday!" said Miss Bitters.

Dib crosses his arms; he thought that the whole thing is just too mean. It is one thing for Dib to pick on Zim for being an alien. However, this had a cruelty that he did not like.

The whole class starts laughing at Zim again, forgetting Miss Bitters telling them to shut up earlier.

Zim had squeezes his eyes shut; He is shaking as if something is boiling in him! Then something clicks back in Zim like the hammer of a revolver drawing back.  
**BANG**!  
Zim turns to the others with fire in his eyes and an aura lashing out!  
"LAUGH NOW YOU DIRT-MONKEYS, I AM NOT A DEFECTIVE! THIS IS ALL JUST PART OF MY PLAN!"  
Zim narrows his eyes at the class and jumps on his chair and pointes, "YOU_ ARE ALL DEFECTIVE!_ YOU SLUG BRAINS!"

Dib could see hurt in Zim, as his eyes seem to about water. Then Zim pauses, looking about as if he realizes where he is… Zim looks around at the class.  
Zim clears his throat as he collects himself. Zim got down from his chair. Zim gathers his books and his composure, straightens his shirt, and turns to Miss Bitters.

Zim bows his head to her and said in a puffs-up manner, "I would be honored to go to this REMEDIAL CLASS." Then Zim turns his head to the class and in a tone dripping with venom, "For I _ZIM_ may find some **intelligence** there." Zim raise his chin up in arrogance and marches out of the class.

"ZIM! Where are you going? You don't start class till tomorrow!"  
The lunch bell rang.  
Miss Bitters growls under her breath, "Never mind" she turns back to her desk.

Dib could not help but feel some pity but only because he can imagine what Gaz might be going through...


	2. Gaz at Class

A/N

I do not own invader Zim or any of the characters. I am just an insignificant insect that is just a fan. All characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and nickelodeon.

* * *

GAZ'S CLASS

Meanwhile in Gaz's class.

Gaz growls with her fists balls up. She stands on the teacher's desk in the front of the class as a Violet aura surrounds her and her golden eyes were flashing.

The rest of the kids in her class press against the back of the classroom. The teacher peering from behind his desk begs in a shaky tone "Now, now Gaz... Please… He just wanted to know what remedial class was about. He didn't mean anything by it!"

A small boy in the middle of the class trembles and shakes under his desk… he is crying.

Gaz then lowers her fist and looks around her. The rage had just lashes out... with very little provocation. It is very unlike her. She usually is very controlled of her emotions. She barely even lost her temper and when she did, it was mostly to Dib.

Yet something sparks when the boy snide, "I wonder why GAZ needs _**remedial**_ classes?" He said it in that tone of voice where kids knew it was a taunt but grown-ups delude themselves into thinking it was an innocent question.  
Gaz would not even acknowledge his existence but something went off like a **BANG** inside.  
All the kids ran from her in terror as her aura became violent and her eyes blaze.

Unlike the kids in Zim's class, they had a good idea of the devastation she is capable of and fear her. They ran to the back in a panic and the teacher did a flying leap behind his desk.

She felt silly… and she hates that. What did set her off? She got down from the desk and gave the evil eye to the cowardly kid under his desk. To her satisfaction, he wet his pants and whimpers like a dog. Gaz is a force to be reckoned with.  
She went back to her desk at the back of the class and just looks ahead as if nothing had happened. Most of the kids were trying to move but they did not want to take any chances.

The lunch bell rang.

The class ran out the exit and even climb out the window to escape. The teacher still crouches behind his desk. Gaz opens her desk and took out her lunch. She casually strolls out, giving a glance back to her teacher. He saw her looking at him and ducks back down.  
She sighs and walks out of the class not saying a word.


	3. Lunch Time!

A/N

I do not own invader Zim or any of the characters. I am just an insignificant insect that is just a fan. All characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and nickelodeon.

* * *

YUMMY LUNCHTIME!

Dib waits by Gaz's locker like usual to eat lunch together. He spots Gaz coming down the hall. He wants to ask if the other kids gave her a hard time for being in special- Ed but as he saw Gaz approach; he did not want to broach the subject just yet.

"So today at class something weird happened with Zim," Dib said binging up the subject.  
Gaz kept her eyes straight and replies to Dib, "everyday_ something weird happens with Zim,_" she said.  
"No this was different! Zim really, really flew off the handle" Dib replies.  
Gaz gasps in mock surprise "oh no! That is_ different_..." Gaz said sarcastically.

Dib just shook his head at her sarcasm, he kept talking on. He was the only one who seems blind to the fact he was always pushing her patience to the edge. "The one thing that triggered him was the fact the whole class make fun of him for being in remedial class."

At that Gaz stops, she did not turn or move. She just froze there. Gaz expression changes to stone cold indifference, yet her eyes had a look that something bothers her. She asks coldly to her brother "so you tease Zim for being in remedial class too? Did that seem funny?" her voice is low with a dangerous tone to it.

"No! Of course not! I know the real reason and it is unjust!" Dib said quickly then he pauses and looks straight at Gaz. A sad look glazes his eyes. "It was too mean anyway... just really cruel..."

Dib lowers his eyes. He could relate in being treated cruelly... Zim would have taken the chance to ridicule Dib, yet Zim did not participate in the class stupidity, unless there was some personal gain. Dib still felt the sting of their taunts but just shrugged it off.

Gaz is much more intuitive to an almost clairvoyant level. She knew what Zim might have gone through, if even Dib to pity him. It was as if she felt it herself... all too well and it bothers her...

Gaz turns to Dib and she looks up at him.  
Dib blurts out of concern, "Gaz! Did... well, did anyone hurt you or ... say anything about the class?" Dib looks into her eyes to see if there is any trace of hurt. There is none in those cold orbs…

Gaz just shrugs and shook her head. Dib sighs in relief.

Zim is walking to the cafeteria when he spots Dib with Gaz up the hall. He ducks behind the lockers. He did not feel like any more confrontations. He just came out of the boys' bathroom where he hid after his fit in the class. He peeks around to see the Membrane duo talking.  
Gaz is looking up at Dib. Zim felt something boiling in his gut. He wants to shove Dib away from her! He narrows his eyes. Just then, he thought that Dib was going to touch her!

Zim straightens his shirt and wipes his face of any tears from the fit he had and marches right between Dib and Gaz. He elbows Dib hard away from Gaz! "Out of the way stink beast!"

Dib backs away and then a scowls, "Hey Zim! Real rude space boy! I will..."  
Zim kept marching on ignoring Dib's angry reply but Zim gave a wary glance to Gaz.

Dib realizing something and without thinking, he said softly to himself, "What was that about any way? Huh… I think he just came from crying in the bathroom." Gaz heard that and turns to see Zim heading to the cafeteria. Her expression unchanging, yet something flash behind her amber orbs. They walk to lunch…

* * *

THE CAFETERIA

Gaz sat on the table, opens her sack lunch, pulls out a sandwich, and took a small bite.

Zim sat down on his lone spot on his empty table. He looks down at his tray, grimaces at his food then spots Gaz, and kept staring at her. She glances up from her sandwich and he quickly looks down at his tray full of toxic trash. He hopes she had not caught him studying her.

"That's right I was just studying her, just to study a human female. I am studying to plot an ingenious plan... to ...to ... do stuff!" he thought to himself. He pokes his plate a little. "Stuff that will cause the rest of those worm babies to pay for today! That evil witch teacher is so full of evil and LIES!!! Suggesting that I am some sort of defective! DEFECTIVE ME?!?! I, ZIM! The mightiest mighty invader in the whole Irken Empire! Grrrrrrrrrrr!" Zim mumbles angrily to himself as he stabs his plate repeatedly angrily.

Zim looks up, as he felt someone staring at him. He saw Gaz shaking her head at him, "idiot" she mumbles and turns her attention back to her lunch.  
Zim drops his fork in the abuses slop. He picks up his tray and walks past her table to throw out his lunch. He pauses right where she is and she looks up at him. She was not sure if he was going to dump his tray of food on her or not, so she gave him a dares look. Zim just looks at her for a long moment. Then he moves on just when Dib sat down. Dib is sucking a straw from his chocolate milk and looks back to where Zim walks off.

"What was that about?" Dib asks. Gaz just shrugs and went back to her sandwich.

* * *

ZIM THROWING OUT HIS PLATE

Zim goes to dumps the slop but on his way, he looks back at Gaz's table. Distracted, he did not notice that he is walking into the tall trashcan that is right in front of him. Zim bumps into it and tips the tray back on himself. He shrieks in surprise as the slop tips on him.

Zim felt the heat in his cheeks of embarrassment. He turns his eyes to her, expecting her to be laughing like some idiotic earth-monkey but she just looks at him with a level look, unchanged from her neutral expression. Dib though is just shaking his head smirking.

Zim frowns at Dib, but he gave an angry glare to Gaz. Zim is not sure why, but he is most pisses at her! She is distracting him with... with, the things she do!  
_Things she do_?  
It is all her fault for everything! She did not even bother to look at him while he gave his angriest glare to her. "**She will pay for that**!" He scowls to himself aloud, shaking his fist.

Gretchen walking up behind him to throw out her lunch heard him talking to himself and ran the other direction.


	4. Zim&Gaz Detention

A/N

I do not own invader Zim or any of the characters. I am just an insignificant insect that is just a fan. All characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and nickelodeon.

This is the sequel to "Dodge ball to Destruction" and the prequel to "THE TRAIL OF APOCALYPSE AND DOOM"

I did a revise of this story because I want to make it more understandable. Also the reasons I wants too, is that I also revises my first story so I didn't want any confusion in my sequence of stories… I hope you all like!

* * *

DETENTION AFTER SKOOL

Gaz walks in the class with her black messenger bag full of homework. She scans around and chose a desk second to the back row. She took her seat. The desk behind her already had books.  
She sat down and took out her books to start her homework.

An alien telescope rose up from behind the desk behind her, peers at Gaz. It is Zim. Zim got to detention earlier, and he had a feeling that Gaz where was going to sit… So He hid there.

Zim now had the element of surprise on this Gaz human! Zim jumps out to ATTACK just as she turns back and is startles. "ZIM!" she cries out in surprise.

Zim is in mid jump, suddenly stops and fell over his desk to the floor. He lost his chance of attack!

Without thinking, she went to Zim to help him up. Gaz bent down to grab his hands.  
Sparks flew when their hands touches.

Zim stood up quickly as he felt her touch. He stiffens as if being electrifies! Zim stares into her eyes. Zim's own eyes gave a ruby glow and Gaz's eyes glitters a golden light. He did not know what is going on but he did not want to let go of her. She pulls slightly in his grip but Zim's grip tightens.

That dizzy feeling is coming back in full force with her and she felt her heart beating hard.

Zim feels an odd feeling a lot like euphoria and something charging up within him.

She could not believe how strong Zim is, as she tries to pull from his vice grip. Zim seems to have become hard stone trapping her in his grasps. Zim finally wavers from his trance and loosens his grip. At that chance, Gaz yanks her hands free from his! Quickly she turns away from Zim and sits on her desk.

Gaz took a deep breath. She would have pummels Zim! Then she remembers about what happened earlier in his class. She just then took another deep breath to calm herself. Oddly, she did not feel angry…

Zim snaps out of his trance. He looks at his hands, he moves his fingers slowly. The feel of her hands on his... he felt something. Zim's expression changes from awe to realization and then shock!

"_He touches her hands_!" Oh no! He wipes his hands on his shirt. "_Filthy humans and their touching!"_ He sat back down on his desk.

* * *

TIME DRONES ON

After awhile Zim finishes his homework and he is so bores. He even misses GIR and his stupid antics to distract him from this torture! He then perks up, "I wonder what GIR is up to while I'm trapped here?"

* * *

FLASH TO GIR!

A rave club and Gir is deejaying at the rave while sucking on a pacifier!  
Girls shout and cheer while they dance around him.

* * *

BACK TO DETENTION

"He must be missing his master!" Zim worries.

* * *

FLASH BACK TO GIR

A rave chick with neon ponytail dreads is on a table go-go dancing while GIR is hitting the beats and then the little green dog leaps up and slaps the raver on her butt, everyone cheers and GIR cheers with them. The girls fall over GIR with hearts popping up around them!

* * *

BACK TO DETENTION

Zim leans back, takes a deep breath, and sighs. From Zim's sigh he notices how Gaz's soft purple hair flutters a bit and settles down like soft downy feathers.  
Gaz feeling the breeze on her neck rubs her neck without thinking much of it.  
Zim perks up with this. He looks closer into her soft purple hair. He leans real close slowly and with hesitantly he blew at the back of her neck. She rubs the spot he blew on and went back to writing.

Something in him got a kick out of this. This would be amusing while he is incarcerates in this hell of a boring class. Zim leans in, puff at her neck again, and backs away quickly. She rubs it again. He smirks at this. It felt good to do this to her for some reason.   
Zim blew a puff at her neck. Then flash! Gaz turns around in her chair and glares at him. Yet Zim is just reading his book innocently, looking back at her as if to say, "who me?"

Zim did not know if he was possesses by madness but he almost wanted her to grab him and shake him. Gaz narrows her eyes at Zim and just turns back to her desk.

Zim twiddles his thumbs and looks around the class to see if there were any other distractions. His eyes went back to her neck and he felt the pull of temptation within him. He leans in real close to her neck very slowly. She is aware now and may expect another attack. Then he blew a quick puff at the back of her neck... and he retreat away quickly expecting reprisal...

After a few quite moments…nothing! She did nothing!

Zim scratches his chin in thought; maybe she did not feel it.

Zim went back and blew harder at her neck.

Still nothing. She kept writing as if nothing happened.

"How dare she ignore his blowing?"

Zim blows harder at her neck until he felt dizzy. He blew and blew and blew…until **BAM**! Gaz had back head butt him!

Zim's feels the sting of having his face bunks and covers his watery eyes. She looks back at him and smirks. Zim saw her smile from behind his watery eyes. Her small smile felt pleasant to look at. Something in the back of his mind told him that it was all worth it.

He shook that feeling out of him and he glares at her.

Gaz ignores him again and she turns back to her book. She continues writing.

* * *


	5. Zim's lesson in journals

A/N

I do not own invader Zim or any of the characters. I am just an insignificant insect that is just a fan. All characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and nickelodeon.

* * *

ZIM AND GAZ JOURNALS

He looks over her shoulder, "How much homework did she have?" Zim thought curiously. He tries to read over her shoulder without getting bunk again!

She is writing something about… hmmm…about green aliens... Green aliens! He tries to snatch the book away from her to take a closer look.

Gaz slaps his hand sharply. "Ooh! That stung!" whines Zim and sucks at his fingers.  
She rolls her eyes at him. "_Do not touch my journal Zim; I know you're stupid so I will give you this warning. Do not ever touch other people's journals especially __**mine**_!"

Zim cocks his eye at her with an expression of utter clueless ness.

Gaz huffs out an exasperated breath, "Don't you have a personal log Zim?"

Zim gave her a distrustful look in response to her question.

"I really don't care if you do or not, Zim. The point is you would not like Dib in your personal log... Get my point?"

Zim nods as if he understood, then he pauses and shook his head showing he really did not.

"Ugh! Just don't try that again!" Gaz turns back to her journal and this time she put a protective arm around her book so Zim could not peek again.  
Gaz began to feel the tickle of Zim blowing at her neck again. Gaz spun around and growls in frustration.

She reaches into her messenger bag.

Zim yelps and leaps behind his desk for cover in case she pulls out a mallet!

She slaps a thick small purple journal on his desk.

He gave her a shocked look, "WHAT IS IT?!?!?" he asks,  
Gaz answers, "it's a…"  
"WHAT IS IT?!?!?" he interruptes her,  
"it's a…"  
"WHAT IS IT?!?!?"  
"Grr…"  
"WHAT IS IT?!?!"  
Gaz reaches out and put her hand over his mouth to shut him up! In a strained but patient voice, she replies slowly, "it is a journal Zim! Write stuff, doodle, compose plans for world domination, or eat it, I do not care! Just occupy yourself with it!"

She releases her hand from his mouth and he gave a queer look at the book and opens it up. He fans through the pages. "There's nothing written in here!" he complains.  
Gaz rolls her eyes "That's the idea Zim. You put things in there... anything you want" she turns back to her desk and went back to her writing.

He stares at the blank pages. "What is the purpose?" he asks.  
Gaz sighs at Zim, "Think about it Zim, no matter what idea or thought that sounds silly or impossible you can put it in that book. It does not judge, it does not tease, and nothing is impossible or prohibited to put down on paper. It is your world and you can do anything you want in the pages. But beware if you do not guard it well, then it will betray your secrets."

Zim listens to her words, soaking up her lesson. Zim looks at the empty pages in awe. The gears were turning in his mind. Then as soon as he touches his pen to the paper, it was like his words in Irken pours out of him.

He imagines his world "_he was laughing on top of the world and as he laughs very evil like! He looks over to see Gaz being drag by men in black. He was furious and he did a powerful flying kick to those monsters. No one touches Gaz without her Master's permission! She looks up at him and resists as he grabs her arm. He pulls her up to him and then... then... then what?"_

Zim stops his pen and realizes he doodle him and Gaz with the whole city in flames. He had words doodles in Irken all around. He looks around to see if anyone notices or would ridicule but everyone else was near comatose from the boredom.

Zim taps his pencil on the book. He should just get rid of it but... he kept sketching a little here and there.

Zim shows Gaz his appreciation by blowing at her neck or kicking her chair legs. She gave her welcome by either ignoring him or stomping her feet on his toes, sometimes she would head butt him with the back of her head when he would blow too close to her neck.

Then the detention teacher rang the little brass bell to show that detention is over.

* * *

THE WALK HOME

Gaz picks up her bag and walks out of class without looking back. He picks his books up and slippers his purple journal into his pack.

Zim went to catch up to her. Gaz heard Zim's hurries footstep behind her and she slows her pace a bit. Zim caught up with her and them both walks on side by side in silence.

Gaz pulls out her game slave while Zim observes the devastation of the vampire piggies.

When they got to Gaz's home, Zim pauses at her porch. Gaz turns to Zim and bows her head a little to him and without another word, she went in her house. He waves back. "Why did I walk her home?" he thought to himself. Except he now felt that in a way he had a claim to her somehow. Something in his gut told him that she is _**his**_ as much as GIR and MINIMOOSE is, and like his robots, Gaz had her quirks and antics. Well actually, he saw her a little differently than GIR and MINIMOOSE. He accepts her spirited nature. It is amusing in a way... for now.

She had sealed his ownership over her when she offered her gift to him! Zim owns Gaz! Still, Zim did not feel he would survive if he told her and she misunderstood the good news. He rubs his sore face where she head butt him.

Dib's voice yells out from inside the Membrane home, "Gaz, Gaz? Did you get the last box of juice? Now we have to head to the store and get more! Hey Gaz there's a special hear in '_Mysterious Mystery'_ of a headless clone ranch!"

At the sound of Dib's addressing Gaz, he frowns. Zim did not like the idea on Gaz fraternizing with Dib! She is his! She just did not know it yet.

Zim abruptly turns his heels and marches to his base.

* * *


	6. Zim's Abode

A/N

I do not own invader Zim or any of the characters. I am just an insignificant insect that is just a fan. All characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and nickelodeon.  
This is the sequel to "Dodge ball to Destruction" and the prequel to "THE TRAIL OF APOCALYPSE AND DOOM"

* * *

ZIM'S GREEN ABODE

When Zim arrives home he expecting GIR and MINIMOOSE to be waiting for him. MINIMOOSE is sitting on the couch watching the television monitor. GIR is cooking mud pies in the kitchen.

"I the mighty Zim have arrive," he announces.

GIRL rushes to Zim and covers him in muddy hugs.

"UGH! GIR get off of me!"  
" I made mud pies and you can eat it!"  
"GIR! Take that filth away from me! MINIMOOSE! Get up and clean this mess!" Zim demands  
"squeak" MINIMOOSE answers.   
"What do you mean 'during the commercial?'? MINIMOOSE! Minimoose? GIR?"

They kept playing and Zim got so frustrated! Zim opens his mouth to say something until something made him change his mind.  
Zim took out his purple journal.  
He opens up his book, took out his pen, and began scribbling in it. As Zim writes, he walks over to the toilet in the kitchen and flushes himself down to the labs.

As Zim descends he looks at his notes he put down "tomorrow_, I the great and mighty Zim will be starting remedial classless. Codename; SPECIAL__** ES**__...  
note Gaz has soft hands. It was not smelly_."  
he blushes at the thought of putting it down but he chews the tip of his pen a little. "Anything I want in these pages...," he whispers to himself repeating what Gaz told him.  
He jots down, "_and her hands taste not bad. It tastes sweet when she put her hand over my mouth_"...

TBC in "THE TRAIL OF APOCALYPSE AND DOOM"

* * *

A/N

This is my last chapter for this part of the story... I hope you enjoy yourselves with this. I know it is not as exciting but I am learning and I like how things are going for now. I wanted to get my hand in character development. Any review will be delicious! Thank you for your patience!


End file.
